Queen From Now On
by Fujiwara Yuriko
Summary: Let's just say, for some curious people out there, what if the Shibuya Yuuri we all learned to love, was a girl? Please read important author's notes inside. Flames are acceptable. RomanceFantasyGeneralComedyActionAdventure
1. Flushed to a New World

Maybe…just maybe…What if the Shibuya Yuuri we all know and love, was a girl? No seriously, what do you think? I'm not trying to put down the shounnen-ai lovers out there, especially the WolframxYuuri or ConradxYuuri, GwendalxYuuri, and so on and so forth, lovers out there. I was just messing around and had these strange thoughts in my head. This is simply a fan fiction and I still highly respect Takabayashi Tomo-sama for creating this wonderful manga, even though I'm not really fan of shounnen-ai to being with. Okay fine, I dislike shounnen-ai 'ya happy?! But of course, this does not matter to the shounnen-ai lovers out there right? I'm not doing this to turn you down, just a simple fantasized thing I made.

Oh yeah, I don't trust the subbing of some fan subs, so please tell me if I misspelled some names, especially the last name.

Based on every episode. Yes I was watching each episode while typing this, the least you guys can do is read it!

* * *

A hot summer day in America; a perfect day for swimming at the beach, stuffing your face up with ice cream, but not for this person. The young and beautiful mother who is bearing her second child, riding a taxi with a handsome and mysterious man is complaining about the weather.

"I wish I wasn't pregnant in the summer!" she complained "I'm all hot and sweaty and I can't eat cold things. Even my make-up is melting, not to mention I'm clumsy and all worn-out."

"I didn't notice. You are still beautiful, so beautiful that you could stop this car" he replied as he held her hand softly "Let's get through this summer and raise a healthy child. In my hometown, births in April are celebrated the most and they are called 'Yuuri'"

The young soon-to-be mother smiled at him so lovingly "April is called…Yuuri"

The car did not stop as it continued out on the long trip against the hot burning sun, soon to prosper the light of a new life.

_**Fifteen years later…**_

Shibuya Yuuri, a cute and healthy fifteen year-old teenage high school girl, she had long black hair which she usually tied in a high ponytail. To match her black hair, she was given a pair of glistening black eyes. Some people said she was cute, but in a 'chibi' sort of way. She was walking along the corridors of the school when she happened to pass by the music hall. Inside, she heard some familiar voices, in fact these were the voices she hated to hear. The voices of her former band mates. She was the member of a band before as the lead singer, yet this was in the past. How she longed to be able t go up on stage and continue singing her song and scream her lungs out of excitement. Except now, she just couldn't, at least not now. Maybe not even ever, but it wasn't her fault now was it?

"Hey Shibuya" said a male student from behind her "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, uhm nothing"

"Are you thinking of joining the band again? Give it up. I hear their practice is intense, you might not handle it well. Unless you wanna become a star that fast"

"But…it was still fun"

"Huh?"

"It was nothing, I was just watching"

_Just watching…_'Just watching' was her last thought as she walked away. Thoughts entered her mind as she just strolled away on the street, thinking positively just as she always would. _I can't go on regretting things like that. He's right, I should just take advantage of my free time and go all out_. _But still…_

"Hey you, Murata!" Yuuri heard a scream from around the corner. She stopped in her steps and slowly peaked from the corner. There she saw about five tough looking high school girls bullying a meek-looking ex-classmate of hers, Murata Ken.

"You don't wanna play with us cutie?" asked one.

"Mr. Straight A student has to study eh?"

"As expected from a new student"

_Wait a second…_Yuuri looked back for a moment, _Isn't that Murata Ken-san?_

"I don't plan to hang around with you girls. Anyway I don't have any money…"

_Hmm…whatever. If I pretend I'm just passing by, they won't even notice me. He was in a couple of my classes before, but we've never really talked to each other. It's not like we're friends…and…_

For a couple of moments, they're eyes met into a long and hard invisible conversation. Murata's eyes had a surprised look in them, but at the same time a certain longing to be helped. Yuuri noticed this and thought that she could never take the blood of someone spilled on her hands. At least hypothetically speaking that is. Finally, she decided to help.

"Hey, what're you guys doing over there?"

They turned their heads around with a slight "Huh?" coming out of their mouths as they saw the girl who spoke to them. Yuuri got off her bike and tried to tell them.

"I don't suppose you're doing community service?"

"Shibuya…" Murata whispered to himself.

"Well if it isn't Shibuya"

"What, are you guys friends or something? Or maybe even more"

_Not a chance…_Yuuri thought to herself.

"Perfect. Why don't you contribute to our group as well? Just give us your--"

Once they turned around, they had just realized that their prey had escaped their grasp.

_You've got to be kidding me…_Yuuri was shocked that the person she was trying to help had just ran away, leaving her in the dust.

"Great, thanks to you our prey just ran away"

"What're you going to do about it?"

"Well?" one of the female bullies grabbed Yuuri's blouse and pinned her to the wall "What're you going to do then, Shibuya Yuuri?"

"Or is Harajyuku at a disadvantage?"

**((Author's Note: They are making fun of Yuuri's name because Shibuya and Harajyuku are well-known train-stations. And since "yuuri" can mean "disadvantageous" as well, he makes jokes of Yuuri's name with an antonym))**

"I've heard that pun 50,000 since I was born…If you have any complaints take them up with the one who named me"

A flashback came to Yuuri's mind and remembered her mother's explanation why she was named so.

"_Well, this really cool and professional fencer was happy and just smiled and your name just popped into my head. And although your father, who works at the bank, is always complaining about profitability, that isn't why I named you. Okay, Yu-chan? You are Yuuri because you were born on April. Cute, isn't it? Don't you feel your mother's love?"_

**((Author's Note: "Yuuri" can also mean "profitability"))**

"He-hey, what're you doing?" said Yuuri as she was being dragged into the girls' bathroom. They opened up the stall and bent her head down to the toilet.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you guys are…This is not what you usually to do bully girls you know!"

"Just for your information, you little scamp, this is what happens when you get in our way" they pushed down the lever to flush the toilet and began their reign of terror on Yuuri.

"S-s-s-STOP!!!"

Without warning, a gigantic black hole appeared amidst the water and sucked in everything around her. An exciting, and at the same time, frightening sensation filled her body. This wasn't normal, this was the path to a new world.

_What in the world is a black hole doing in the toilet? Did I just die or something? Is this a dream? Possibly!? If this isn't a dream, could I be the first girl to get flushed down a toilet??!!!_

Before Yuuri knew it, everything around her became dry. The disgusting scenery of the inside of a toilet bowl was replaced by a serene landscape, surrounded by flowers and fresh grass. The sky above her seemed strange, since she came in through a toilet. _Was this a dream?_ She thought. The ground felt real enough, so it had to be real. Still, how on earth did this all end up in a sewage system?

_What just…happened? Oh yeah, I got flushed down the toilet. Hold on, there must be a logical explanation for this…_She sat up from her position and looked up, trying to think every detail through. She felt her wet arm and raised it up, disgusted by the fact that she was drenched in toilet water.

* * *

"Eww…disgusting…" she complained _Maybe this is a dream…_She pinched her own cheeks hardly until they were red. _Guess this is for real then…Maybe this is some special sewage system wherein I've been transported to a different part of the world. _She saw a blonde woman in an old Alps-type outfit and called to her.

"Hey! Excuse me, miss, could you tell me where I am?" she asked.

"Ah…!" the girl was surprised and was looking at Yuuri with a frightened expression on her face. She even dropped the fruits she was carrying.

"Oh, sorry…" Yuuri picked up one to give to the girl "These are some interesting fruits you have, are they apples? Well it's a weird color…" The girl suddenly ran away screaming and came across a bunch of people wearing the same style of clothing as her.

"Huh? This is a different country then..."

The people suddenly throwing stones at her. Yuuri was slowly getting hurt so she back away.

"What's going on? Please stop! Is this because I'm not wearing the same clothes?" she screamed out pleading for them to stop "I-I'll get some other clothes then, or maybe because I trespassed or something?! Please stop!"

A big, blonde, and well-built man ridding a horse appeared out of nowhere. He spoke some strange language, but it was enough to stop the people from throwing rocks at her.

"I'm saved…Are you the mayor here or something? Thanks for stopping them…"

Just like the others, he didn't speak Japanese. He went down from his horse and approached Yuuri. He suddenly grabbed her head and squeezed it very hard that she started to squeal in pain.

"He-hey! Stop it! My head isn't a stress ball! Gah…arrrghhhh!!!" a painful feeling shot up towards her head. She knelt down and held her head where it hurt the most. She heard some muttering from the crowd, which sounded a lot like Japanese.

"Well?" the man asked her as she looked up to him "Can you understand us now?"

"Ah…it feels weird to see a foreigner speak so fluently in Japanese, but that's not a bad thing of course! So anyway…how do I explain this…well I ended up here and well, where is this place?"

"Geez, just when I thought you were a worthy person, the next Maou is just an idiot" he said.

"An idiot? Wait just a minute, how can you call someone you just met an idiot?" she stood back up, standing her ground.

"I-it got back up! Hide the children now!" said one villager.

"It's no use, it's all over now. This village will be burned down just like Kentanau twenty years ago"

"Now wait, he's unarmed" said another male villager "And look at her hair and eyes, they are just like those of Soukoku. If we can get our hands on that Soukoku stuff, we'll obtain the strength of Froush"

"I've heard about that" said the blonde girl from before "I've heard they have a huge reward for it"

_What are they talking about?_ Thought Yuuri _But either way this situation looks bad. I could try to run away, but what of they catch up to me? They also have weapons, and this guy has a horse!_

"Calm down first" said the guy who just squeezed her head "This kid hasn't succumbed to anything yet. If we can persuade her here and now…"

A battalion of galloping horses came from behind. One of the riders suddenly shout out "Yuuri!" So Yuuri turned around and saw about three men riding horses at a fast pace towards her. He had short brown hair and long slit brown eyes, and he looked really worried.

"Yuuri!" he yelled out once more.

_Could he be a knightly prince here to save me? If he is, he's really handsome…_She looked upwards and saw what she never expected in her life, a real live flying skeleton. _Oh my god! Why is there a flying skeleton!!? Wait, think calmly, maybe there's a wire or its being pulled from above._

"Don't draw your swords against the villagers, they aren't soldiers" said the so-called 'knightly prince'.

"Damn, they're already here" said the head-squeezer as he got up back on his horse. He drew his sword and prepared for a fight as the knightly prince drew out his sword as well, attacking the blonde man.

"Get away from Yuuri, Adelbert!"

"Gaaah!!!" Adelbert prepared for the incoming attack.

"Adelbert von Grats, why do you encroach upon our boundaries?!"

**_KLANG!_** The two swords met and a battle had just begun.

"Conrad Weller, superior among these cowards" replied Adelbert as he pushed away Conrad.

"Oh, this is like medieval when two people have to announce themselves before engaging in battle" she said "Wait, do people even do that anymore nowadays? Wha-ARRGGHH!!!"

Before she knew it, she was being lifted up in the air by the skeleton.

"No way!! He-hey! Don't let them see my underwear!" she said as she covered her underwear by bending her knees.

"Ha, very clever, using those vermin to do you dirty work for you" said Adelbert.

"They are faithful to us" said Conrad "They do not succumb to resentment and lose themselves"

"I see, and how about you, Sir Weller?" he said "Don't you think it's a pity to waste your skills for bastards like them?"

"Unfortunately, Adelbert, I'm not as compassionate as you"

From the distance, the two men who were with Conrad earlier, approached him.

"Your Excellency!" they said simultaneously.

"I'll retreat for now" he looked up to Yuuri and said "You just be patient, I'll be back to save you!"

"He-hey, don't look up here!" she blushed.

"Don't chase him!" Conrad commanded his men.

_Save me? Just which side is trying to take me?

* * *

_

Conrad let Yuuri sit behind him on his horse and brought her to another village. She geld on to his sides tightly as she was not used to riding horses. They approached a small house, and from that house emerged a tall and beautiful man. He had long silver hair and his face was ten times more gorgeous than any woman she has ever seen. He looked at her so lovingly as if she were his long lost child or something.

"Your Majesty…"

"Majesty? You mean me?" she asked as she saw another flying skeleton land on the roof "There's another one! These things must be being pulled somewhere…"

"Your Majesty…" said Conrad "Please dismount slowly"

"Ye-yeah…" she said as she tried to get down. But since she was wearing a skirt, she had a hard time and nearly fell down. The long-haired man caught her in his arms, making her avoid her painful injury.

"Your Majesty!" he said as he helped her stand up.

"Th-thanks…" she said gratefully.

"Ah…your Majesty, I am relieved to see that you are safe. I, Gunter von Christ, have been waiting patiently and anxiously for this day"

"Ahaha…ugh ow, ow…"

"Your Majesty, are you hurt somewhere?"

"Your bottom hurts doesn't it your Majesty?" asked Conrad "This is the first time you've ridden before"

"First time? Don't they teach horse riding in elementary school?" asked Gunter "Why was the next king chosen from that kind of world?"

"That aside, von Grats beat me to him, Gunter"

"Adelbert did?" said Gunter in surprise "Your Majesty, did anything happen to you?"

"Well…they did surround me and threw rocks at me…"

"How awful…" he said "Oh, Your Majesty, why are you able to understand our language?"

"What are you talking about? Your Japanese is perfect" she said "Where are you from?"

"Where am I from?" he replied "I'm from here"

"Here? But where is here anyway? Aren't you born in Japan or something?"

"Your Majesty, we are not in Japan" said Conrad.

"Oh, then, where are we? Hey, then why are you speaking Japanese?"

"We're not"

"Eh?"

"This isn't Japan or where you came from"

"Wh-what do you mean…uhm, Conrad?"

"Haha, when you're used to English, 'Conrad' is easier to say. A lot of people I know say it that way"

"Have I…met you before?" she asked him reluctantly.

"No" he replied sternly.

They went inside and gave Yuuri a robe to wear since her clothes were wet. They let her dry up by the warm fire. She didn't feel quite comfortable having to take off her clothes in front of men, but it was good the left the room while she was getting changed.

"Your Majesty, you wear black everyday? That must be brilliant!" said Gunter "Only those born to be our royalty get to wear as much black as you do. Those brilliant black hair and eyes, you truly are our Majesty"

"Th-thanks…but this is only my school uniform" she said "And in Japan, black hair and eyes are very common "This must be a dream…but I confirmed it wasn't just a while ago…I mean I felt pain. Ah! I know, this must be a hidden camera show. You guys can stop pretending and come out, this isn't funny!"

"Please calm down your Majesty" said Gunter "I will explain it to you thoroughly"

"Fine then, I'll play along…" she said as she sat back down.

"Eighteen years ago, your Majesty's spirit was supposed to be born here. Either it was the war at that time, or a feeling that your life was in danger, His Majesty Shinou decided to send your spirit to a different world. Thus, your spirit, landed on the world called Earth. There, your current parents created your body and raised you. But there has been an emergency which required summoning you here"

"Okay…I think I'm getting a grasp of all of this, but am I the one you're really searching for?" she asked "I don't have anything special about me, and my intelligence is just average…"

Gunter leaned in closer which made Yuuri move back slightly blushing "On the contrary, I knew it was you when I first laid eyes on you. Your brilliant black hair and eyes, and above all your pitch-black garments, and lastly, your ability to understand our language. Though it is regrettable what Adelbert did to you. Gracious as he was, he called forth your ability from your spirit"

"Oh…so in any case, do I have to complete some sort of mission here to get back right?" she asked "I'll do it then, what do I have to do? Do I have to defeat a dragon or something?"

"Dragons are endangered your Majesty, they are now protected" he replied.

"Ah, then what do I have to defeat?"

"Humans"

"Humans? Who? Where?"

"You need to wipe out all of the humans that oppose our kingdom. For that purpose, you will need the royal power of the Maou"

"Wait, what did you say? Wipe out the humans? Then what do you call me?"

"You are the shining star of the Mazoku, your Majesty the 27th Maou, congratulations" he said bowing down "From this day on, you are the Maou!"

"Ma-ma-maou…?" she said with a very shocked expression "Ma…ou…" with that, she suddenly fainted.

"Huh? Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

* * *

Yuuri stood outside the small cottage that night. She looked around and thought _What in the world is going on? Why am I the Maou of these people? I don't even know a thing about this world, or the people and customs. Am I actually capable to doing this?_ This came on to fast for her, when she woke up this morning, she was Shibuya Yuuri, a normal high school girl. Then later that afternoon, she became the Maou of a completely different world. Gunter pretty much convinced her that this place was not Earth. This was a place she would have to live in for the time being. It was weird, but she had no choice. It's not like she could just run away since she doesn't know anything about this world.

"Your Majesty" Conrad called from behind.

"Ah!" she looked behind her and saw Conrad emerge form the cottage "Oh its you Conrad, you startled me…please stop calling me 'Majesty' by the way, it's really weird"

"Please come inside, if you catch a cold Gunter might lecture me again" he said.

"Uhm, yeah…" she blushed as she looked at him _Man, he's really good-looking…_She looked up to the sky and said out loud "'Maou' huh? I wonder how I got myself into this?"

"But this is your world" said Conrad "Welcome back, your Majesty" he said looking up to the same sky as Yuuri.

* * *

The group started their way to the kingdom. Yuuri sat behind Conrad during the ride. She was getting pretty used to the horse-thing now. She looked around her; this place was definitely not where she came from. She really wanted to know how she really got here in the first place. But she didn't want to ask them anymore further questions since it seemed that they pretty much answered everything she was asking. She was a bit curious as to what kind of place the castle might be, she was pretty much expecting some sort of medieval type of castle.

"Hey, you guys are Mazoku right?" asked Yuuri "Can't you just use your magic to get there?"

"Magic? Oh, you mean Majutsu" said Gunter "Unfortunately Majutsu isn't that convenient. It only comes in handy during battle"

"Oh…" she said.

"I on the other hand, don't posses any Maryouku" said Conrad "So you just have to bear it with you bum"

"Oh right…haha…" said Yuuri. She looked up in the air and saw one of the flying skeletons again and called out to them "Hey, Kohi! I don't know if you're the same one, but thanks for carrying me back there!"

"Your Majesty!" a small purple-haired girl came running towards them, carrying a bowl of water in her hands.

"Perfect timing! I was getting thirsty!" said Yuuri "Thanks a lot…"

"Wait! Your Majesty!" said Gunter.

Before Yuuri could the bowl, Conrad took it and took a sip from it.

"Here you go Your Majesty" Conrad gave it to her then she took it and drank it.

"Uwahh…that was good" she said as she looked at the small girl and gave it back to her "It was great, thanks a lot"

Then the small girl left.

"Your Majesty, please don't consume anything we don't give you personally" said Gunter "You never know what may be in there"

"Eh? But she went through all the trouble to bringing it here" she said "She's only a little girl, what could she be capable of?"

"It didn't taste irregular, so I'm sure it was fine" said Conrad.

"Conrad, you are too lax in your service" said Gunter.

"If we, the Royal Knights, don't assist him then who will?" he replied "Of course, I would sacrifice my life to help his Majesty"

"Hehe…you don't need to sacrifice your life for me" she blushed slightly at what he said.

* * *

Yuuri was told to go on her own horse by Gunter since he told her she needed to show her excellence to the people. She made her first step into the kingdom and saw a beautiful medieval land, as she expected. She was greeted with confetti and cheers from the people of the land. This was pretty awkward as she felt like a pop idol or something.

"Welcome back your Majesty" said Gunter "You, his Majesty Shinou, and the people who make up this nation shall continue in long-lasting prosperity. You must not forget that everything that makes this world began with us, the Mazoku. Bear with you the courage, wisdom, and strength of those who defeated the Sou warriors and continue our prosperity forever!"

"Is that the national anthem?"

"Behold our nation and our capital!"

"It's a bit long…"

"Translated the anthem's title means the 'Shin Makoku'

**((Author's Notes: Shin Makoku-Demon Nation))**

As she entered, she was given flowers by the girls around her. She thanked them gratefully; _Man, now I really feel like a pop idol…_A man near one of the gates caught her eye, she asked who it was.

"Who's that over there?" she asked.

"Sven Stoffel von Sptiz" Conrad replied "The former Maou's older brother. He took control of the nation while you were gone. The former Maou, she resigned and caused quite a panic. He intends to endear himself to the next Maou"

"I won't let him do as he pleases anymore" said Gunter "I'm sure Gwendal and Wolfram feel the same way"

"I hope so" said Conrad.

_I wonder…did something happen while I wasn't here?_ She noticed a bee fluttering around her, she didn't take notice too much, but that was her mistake. It stung the horse she was riding on and it made a rampage through the kingdom.

"Pull on the reigns!" Conrad yelled.

"Uwaaaahhh!!!" she screamed "Make it stop!"

"Your Majesty!" Gunter and Conrad simultaneously yelled. When it had stopped, she fell on the ground, hurting her backside once more.

"Calm down. It's alright now" a tall and dark man stood by the horse, calming it down. She looked at him for a while and thought that he seemed really cold.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter yelled "Are you alright?"

"Majesty?" he said "This thing?"

"I'm not a thing!" said Yuuri. He looked at her with a cold glare. "Well, yeah…I'm kinda…oh, thanks for stopping the horse…"

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" asked Conrad.

"**_That's_** the new Maou?" asked a voice that came from a top the stairs. The young guy slowly descended from the steps and looked at Yuuri with the same glare as the man who helped with the horse.

_Whoa…he's definitely prettier than any girl I've met…_thought Yuuri.

* * *

_**END OF ACT ONE.**_

**_Arigatou gozaimasu!_**

Thank you very much for reading this! I know this chapter is obviously copied off the original one with like two or three tweaks to it, but I swear the following will definitely have some more originality to them. Of course I'd still be basing, but I have a very good idea for the engagement…hehehe…

Oh yeah, for those unfamiliar with the Japanese sayings:

**Mazoku:** The people who live in Shin Makoku.

**Maryouku: **The power the Mazoku posses.

**Majutsu: **The spells they use.

**His Majesty Shinou: **the original and first king of Shin Makoku.

**Maou: **Demon King, well more like Demon Queen in this story.

**Soukoku: **the highest nobility of the demon kingdom, those with black hair and eyes.

**Note: **If you guys are gonna flame me for making up a Mary Sue or whatever, please don't bother. I can predict what you flamers are gonna say anyway. But if you really want to flame, go ahead. Doesn't bother me.


	2. Decisive Battle! Bishounenn vs Rocker!

**Author's Notes: **Let me make some clarifications, I don't exactly hate shounnen-ai. Just made this out of fun, and another personal reason so please say nothing more about it; and I am NOT ripping-off anything or trying to put anyone down, okay? That's why I said I will accept any flame you throw at me, since I can understand the feelings of those shounnen-ai fans out there. So my final word to those said people, please forgive me if I ever offended you.

**Disclaimer: **I do** NOT** own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Yuuri slept peacefully that night, considering the fact that she was just brought to a different world. She was given her own sleeping garments, which consisted of a pink buttoned top and matching pink pants. The bed seemed really big to her, since the one she had back home was enough for just one person to sleep on. The bed was also strange, it was too soft for her and the bed was big enough for her whole family to sleep in. She barely slept that night. She kept tossing and turning trying to figure out why she was brought here and why was she chosen as the Maou. She did not remember ever agreeing on this or any word of this whole situation. Those people she just met, she thought they looked funny because they looked totally different from each other. But she could take Conrad out of her mind, he reminded her so much of a father she only wished she could have. Everyone here took really good care of her, except she didn't seem to quite get along with those two, Gwendal and Wolfram. Gwendal was always looking at her as if she did a seriously heinous crime or something; Wolfram was putting her down, saying she looked weak and useless. She didn't know what she has ever done to them. But she ignored it, thinking she needn't be involved with people who dislike her. She woke up that morning; well at least she was half-awake anyway. She kept thinking all night long so she barely got any sleep at all. She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the floor. Everything was strange to her, but at the same time she felt like she has seen, no, more like has been in this place before. It seemed so nostalgic that she tried to remember anything, even back when she was two years old. Nothing. She just sighed and thought maybe it just a dream that had a place like this in it.

"I wonder what I have to do today…" she said to herself. She heard a knock from outside her door and said "Come in"

The door opened and revealed no one else but Conrad. She looked at him and greeted him with a small "G'Morning…"

"Good morning, Your Majesty" he said as bowed his head down slightly "Your bath will be ready in a while, and after your bath you will have breakfast"

"Uhm…okay…" she got up from her bed and yawned widely. Conrad looked at her and asked "You didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

"Ah…well…no not really" she replied shyly.

"Its alright, I understand how you feel. Just don't do it too often, its bad for your health"

"Th-thanks…" she blushed slightly. _Why am I blushing like this…?_

"Your welcome, Your Majesty" he replied "Doria will come here in a while to bring you to you bath, please wait a while"

"Sure" she replied "Hey, Conrad…"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"…it's nothing. Forget it" she smiled. Conrad looked at her for a second, but just smiled and left the room. Yuuri let out a loud groan and plunked back down on the bed. _What am I thinking…? _She stared at the top of her bed for a while then she suddenly tossed and turned around in her bed. She wondered, what were her band mates right now? She knew it was all her fault, at that time she regretted ever trying to do that stupid mistake.

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

_Seven months ago, that's when Yuuri's band "Harajuku Flight" had its' first gig. The band played punk-rock types of songs. The members are Yamato Kaijin, the funny and out-going male drummer, Takahashi Fuuto, the handsome, silent, and reserved bass player, Hanamoto Takayuki, the boy-next door who plays secondary guitarist, and finally, Shibuya Yuuri, the only female member in the band. She is the lead singer and lead guitarist. They have been playing for nearly a year, and now is the first time that they had a live performance._

"_Hanamoto-kun!" Yuuri called her friend "Could you help me tune my guitar?"_

"_Hm? Sure, why didn't you tune this before you came to rehearsal?" he asked her._

"_My mom told me to wear some weird frilly thing again…" she sighed "I told her a million times, those stupid cute little outfits she tries to make me wear doesn't suit me and the band's image"_

"_Yeah, you would never fit in those kinds of things" said Yamato._

"_And what exactly was that supposed to mean?" she said staring at him evilly. _

"_Nothing…" he said while he polished his bass. Yuuri blushed slightly, she and Takahashi have always seemed to have fought a lot, but the truth is, Yuuri has liked Takahashi for quite a while. But she didn't join the band because of him; she just really wanted to perform. _

"_Yo!" another male popped out from behind the door, it was none other than Shikita Taro, their handsome twenty-nine year old manager "You guys ready yet?"_

"_Yeah!" they all cheered. They leapt upwards and headed towards the door.

* * *

_

**xxxXXxxx**

_I wonder…how come it all ended like that? _Yuuri wondered to herself as she relaxed in the royal bath. The place felt more like a swimming pool than a bath actually. She suddenly heard someone come in the water, she looked around and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair enter the bath. Yuuri looked up and greeted her "Uhm, hello…"

"Uwaahh…" said the woman "So you're the new Maou! My, you're cute!"

"Oh, uhm…thanks" she said as she put on her bath robe "I'll be going now if you wanna use it"

Yuuri hurried towards the door and was guided by a bunch of maids. The woman looked back said "She's so cute…"

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Yuuri was in a room with Günter and Conrad after she had dressed up. She had tied her hair in a high ponytail this time and washed off her black star-shaped tattoo on her neck. She thought maybe it would be something disturbing to the royalties; well she kind of is royalty anyway. She wanted to war something else from this world, but Günter insisted with her wearing her school uniform, saying it was a noble symbol.

_It's just a school uniform, c'mon people…_

"Nee, Günter…is there anything I need to do today?" she asked.

"Well actually, we were planning to give you a tour of the palace" he replied.

"Eh…I guess that's pretty important too"

"By the way Your Majesty" said Conrad "You could do whatever you please here if you want to. We can do the tour afterwards"

"Conrad, she will be living here for a long time, I think it'd best if she learns about her home first"

"Actually, there is one thing I wanted to ask…" said Yuuri "What kind of music is popular here?"

"Huh? Music?" said Günter.

"Yeah"

"Well, instrumental songs are very popular. But this country mostly gives importance to battle and education" he replied.

"I see" she said with a tint of disappointment in her voice. Conrad looked at her slowly and had a look on his face saying something like 'Oh so that's it…'

(A.N.: Gawd…I ran out of inspiration in this part…LMAO)

_**Later that night…**_

Dining with the royalties has always seemed to be a dream come true for the ladies, well at least to Yuuri, it felt like she somewhat in between heaven and hell. The right side of the room supported her, while the other half just criticized and threw death glares at her. Yes we are talking about Gwendal and Wolfram who obviously have a bone to pick with her. She fiddled with her fingers, seeing as how she wasn't used to such a high class dinner in a high class room with high class people. (Better stop doing that…) Conrad walked towards the two men she had met earlier yesterday.

"Your Majesty…" Conrad gestured towards the older looking man with black hair tied in a pony tail "This is my older brother, Gwendal von Walde. And, this is my little brother…" he said while placing his hand on the blonde man's shoulder, when he suddenly slapped his hand away.

"Ke! Don't touch me! I've said that I don't want those human hands touching me!"

_Good, I don't think I'd wanna touch you either…_Yuuri thought in her mind while looking at him is disgust.

"…I've never thought of you as my older brother" he said with a scary look on his face.

"Yes, yes…this is my younger brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld" he said "I've told you the reason why we have different fathers. My father, Weller Conrad, was not even of noble blood. His only worth was his respect, he was a human"

"And a very fine man indeed…" said a female voice from behind.

"Mother!" the three men exclaimed.

"Mother…?" Yuuri looked who it was and she had realized it was the woman she saw in the bath earlier. She was taken slightly aback, _How the heck could she be the mother of Conrad and Gwendal? Well I understand Wolfram…but those two? Ugh…_

"It's been a while Conrad!" she said as she approached the said person "Even though I was only gone for a while, you're beginning to look just like the man your father was"

"You're still as beautiful as ever mother" he greeted her politely.

"Oh, you needn't say that!" she said shyly "Everyone is saying the same thing, aren't they Conrad?"

_This is a conversation between a mother and a son…?_ Yuuri thought in her mind _She sort of reminds me of my own mother though…except she seems more lovey-dovey than her…interesting if they got together._

"Gwen…! Your forehead is wrinkling again! You'll never get girls that way" she looked away and began to hug her youngest son into her overly enhanced chest "Wolf! You still look just like me! I bet all the women are all over you!"

"Mother…we met just this morning…" he said as he moved away from his mother's chest, slightly blushing "And I'm not pleased with being embraced in a place like this"

"Are boys really like that?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes, boys are like that"

_What a funny child-parent relationship…I guess those three and I DO have something in common then…_

"Oh! Your Majesty!" she said while running towards Yuuri and basically squeezing the life out of her "You're so cute! Just look at you and you're black hair! If I can just adopt you we can have so much fun together! Hey, do you have someone you like? Maybe I can introduce you to someone, or you can choose one of my sons so we can be related"

"Ah…er…that wo-won't be necessary…" _I still have someone else I like…and you're strangling me woman!!!_

Out of nowhere, she was pulled away by no other than Sir Günter von Christ.

"That is enough…" he said "Please don't try to get the Maou on your side, ex-Maou"

"Why Günter, you sound like a jealous lover"

"Wait a second, are you saying this woman is the former Maou? My predecessor?"

"Welcome to Shin Makoku, Queen Yuuri" she said "I am you predecessor, Cecile von Spitzberg"

"So you were actually a royal queen?" said Yuuri "You didn't really seem like it though"

"Call me Cheri okay!" she said hugging Yuuri into her overly stuffed chest "Che-ri!"

"Ahem…"

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

After all the commotion, they finally began to eat. Yuuri didn't feel very comfortable being in such a social gathering, well it was technically a family gathering but anyway, take it from a commoner's point of view and you'll understand. She started to pick up the seemingly weird looking spork and began to eat.

_Whoa! I can get used to this! _She began to eat more, but still slowly, without trying to make contact with the two so-called 'brothers' of Conrad. She began eyeing the room with such interest. Besides the fact the fact it looked like some sort of video game location, it was pretty weird having to be in such a fine place. Then she though, this place, this whole palace belonged to her, and she was to rule the people who lived in the kingdom _she _owned. Pretty weird huh? She paused for a while and looked at her food, _This isn't a dream…even though it has already been a day I still can't get over it. Ah…Kami-sama…is it because my life turned crappy back on earth that I was sent here? But still…I want to fix what happened. That day…seven months ago…

* * *

_

**xxxXXxxx**

"_Yo!" it was none other than Shikita Taro, their handsome twenty-nine year old manager "You guys ready yet?"_

"_Yeah!" they all cheered. They leapt upwards and headed towards the door. When they had all left the room, Yuuri forgot her pick and went back inside to get it. She looked in her bag and found it._

"_Found 'ya!" she said as she turned around, only to find her manager still inside the closed room with her._

"_Oh, Shikita-san, I forgot my pick" she stuck her tongue out "Here I go!"_

"_Wait a minute…" he said as Yuuri stopped in her tracks._

"_Remember what happened when I became your manager?"_

"_Yeah, you were really nice, you didn't demand anything at all!"_

"_Hm, yeah, but I didn't become your manager out of the goodness of my heart if that's what you were thinking" he said as he walked towards her._

"_Wh-what do you mean…?" he stopped until he was only a couple of inches away from her._

"_My service demands a higher price…" he held her chin upwards to face him, and planted a big kiss on her lips. She managed to struggle free from him and immediately tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist and looked at her with such lust "Don't think you can get away that easily. If you stop me, I will stop your band's first performance right now. Not to mention these…"_

_He took out a picture from his pocket, the picture contained an image of her, together with some guy she has never seen before. And he was lying down beside her on a bed, with her dressed in nothing by her undergarments._

"_Wha—I never remember doing that!" she said as snatched the photo away from him._

"_Hm, remember the day you fell asleep in the band room once? Well, when I volunteered to take you home, I slipped in some sleeping gas into your lungs, and the rest is as you see in this picture"_

"_How could you…you monster!"  
_

"_Hey Yuuri! Where're you?" she heard her fellow band mate call from outside._

"_I-I'm coming…!" right now she didn't have a choice, she had to go upstage and present herself with the band. She couldn't tell them what had just happened, she just couldn't._

"_Yuuri…I have a deal. If you become my girlfriend I won't show these pictures and I'll destroy the file" he said "Or…I want you to pay me ten thousand dollars, and you can't tell the others as well"_

"_What…?!"_

"_Yuuri c'mon! The show's about to start!" Yamato came through the door and saw Yuuri all teary-eyed "What's wrong?"_

"_N-nothing…just a little nervous…" she said "Shi-shikita-san was just comforting me…"_

"_Oh, okay…hey, if you're not feeling well we can always play next time"_

"_No! This is our first gig, I'm not gonna mess up!" she said as she picked up her guitar "Let's go!"_

"_Right!" Yuuri followed her drummer friend out the door when Shikita called out to her._

"_Yuuri! Think about it okay?" he said menacingly as Yuuri ignored him, slowly climbing up the stairs to the stage…

* * *

_

**xxxXXxxx**

"Your Majesty?" Yuuri snapped back to reality when she heard Conrad's voice calling out to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah" she said smiling "I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"Are you sure your Majesty? Is it the food? We can always fix up another one for you" said Günter.

"No, it's alright. The food's fine!" she replied.

"Hmph! It because she was brought up by such a low class of living, being bred by humans…What a country this'll become, it's a disaster!" said Wolfram

"Hey! I never asked anyone for this position!" she exclaimed back at the snarling blonde.

"Hm, just as I expected" said Gwendal "You have no intentions of fulfilling your duty as the ruler of this kingdom"

"Gwendal, you're arrogance towards the Maou is very ill. Eve she herself is still confused over this matter" Conrad started to defend Yuuri.

"Sir Weller, you of all people should know the sacrifices we would have to make for a Maou who doesn't do their job" replied the stoic looking Gwendal

"Just as I thought, her coming here is a mistake!" said Wolfram "We should just appoint someone else as the Maou!"

"Wolfram, you know we should not go against Shinou's wishes" said Conrad.

"Shinou…? So, is this Shinou guy some sort of god we shouldn't go against?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, including you, your Majesty"

"Eh…?"

"See! She doesn't even know Shinou!" Wolfram had already banged his hands on the table and stood up "This is the cause of poor development due to living with humans!"

"Wolfram, even though she was brought up amongst humans, her father was once a Mazoku serving here"

Both Yuuri and Wolfram were surprised by Conrad's statement.

_My father is a Mazoku…? And I didn't know that? How can he not tell me something as important as this?!_

"But his mother is still a human!" Wolfram protested even more "She's probably just some insensitive, immoral nobody with no brains whatsoever!"

_Slap!_

Yuuri had just slapped Wolfram across his left cheek, her flaming anger couldn't be stopped. One thing is, no one should ever, ever, speak about people she cares about that way.

"Why you little blonde bastard!" she pointed a finger at him "Listen up blondie, just because you grew up with elite doesn't mean you can say such things about people you've never met! I respect your mother, you can at least respect mine!"

"Your Majesty!" Günter exclaimed.

"Your Majesty, please take it back now" said Conrad.

"As if I would! This sorry excuse for a guy deserved what he got and I can return it ten times more if I had to! He said something he shouldn't have! I don't care how much you bad-mouth me, just don't drag my mother into this, blondie!"

"Your Majesty…"

"I won't take it fucking back!"

"Are you sure you won't retract it?" asked Cheri.

"Never in my grave!"

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Eh…?"

"The proposal is official!" she clapped her hands together joyfully.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-propo…sal?"

"See Wolf! I told you all the woman were after you!" she hugged her son in delight.

_WHAT.THE.FUCK??!!! _This expression was written all over Yuuri's face by now.

"What did I do!?"

"In the old custom tradition, when a noble strikes another across his or her left cheek, it is a proposal to be wed"

"You've got to be joking me! I mean, I'm only fifteen and there's some--"

_Crash!_

Wolfram had just thrown the silverware unto the floor.

"Never in my life have I been so humiliated!" he exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know…" she said while picking up the silver knife on the floor.

"Y-your Majesty! Don't pick it u--" Günter's sentence was cut short when Yuuri held the knife.

"You picked it up…" Wolfram smirked.

"Huh?"

"You picked it up!"

"Wolfram, to think you'd be this serious…" said Gwendal.

"I left my special perfume in the tub this morning" said Cheri "Its special scent amplifies even the slightest bit of love in someone into hot passion"

"And for those that are full of hatred, that effect is released instead" said Gwendal.

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

That night, Yuuri was so shocked she nearly collapsed on the floor. But thanks to Conrad's kind help, she was able to pull herself back together. She had no idea throwing a knife on the floor and picking it up was an agreement for a duel. She was cursing the one who invented that tradition mentally. Yeah, she was pretty much pissed off back then. She'd just love to that blonde wanna-be model the butt-kicking of his life, but she heard from Conrad that he was an expert sword-user, therefore she was pitiful against him. She had one or two moves from her previous karate lessons as an elementary student, but she thought, that wasn't gonna be of much help now is it? That night, Conrad took the liberty of teaching her the basic of using a sword. He gave her one that seemed to stand just below her chest.

"Is the sword alright your Majesty?" asked Conrad "If it's too heavy for you I can pick another one. I tried to pick the lightest one for you"

"Nah, it's okay" she replied while swinging the sword around "It's actually almost as heavy as my guitar back home…" she started to hold in a guitar position "Ha, this is so nostalgic…those were the days…"

"Why did you quit playing?" he asked her calmly.

"Huh?"

"You play rock music if I'm not right?"

"How did you know about rock music?" she asked him as he took out an acoustic guitar from behind him.

"Do you mind if I listen?" he asked her.

"Sure…" Yuuri started to tune the guitar while strumming it with a small coin she found "Man, this thing sounds so out of tune…"

"I'm sorry" said Conrad "None of us really know how to use that, and it hasn't even been taken out of the cellar in a while"

"I guess that makes sense…" she was still tuning it "This is really old to be this badly out of tune…This brings back so many memories…"

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

"_Nee…Hanamoto-kun!" a small seven year-old chibi Yuuri started to run to her friend carrying a small black guitar, Hanamoto Takayuki, in his ten year old form._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you help me tune my guitar?" she asked as he gave it to him "Oniichan accidentally stepped on it while I was eating"_

"_Sure, no problem" he said while tuning it up for her "You want me to teach you how to tune it up yourself?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Here…when it sounds like this, it means this chord is loose…" he said continuing on with the lessons._

"…_you get it?" he said once he finished._

"_Yeah!" Yuuri took the guitar back in her hands and hugged Hanamoto "Arigatou, Hanamoto-kun!"

* * *

_

**xxxXXxxx**

"…why did it have to turn out like this…?" she mumbled to herself while holding the guitar firmly.

"Is something the matter?" Conrad's voice rung through her ears and made her come back to reality.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Why…"

"Huh…?"

"Why did you stop playing?" he asked her stoically, still with his warm smile plastered on his face.

"It's…it's…a really…long, and complicated story…" she said looking saddened.

"I can listen…" he said warmly.

"Well…it's like this…" she began "When I was in a band, we played a lot of music and every day I spent with them seemed so enjoying. But then, when we got a manager, Shikita, he approached me a few months later saying he wanted me for himself, and he even blackmailed me…he even stole my first kiss…"

"That must've been horrible…"

"Yeah…especially since I haven't even…" she stopped there "…but after that he told me that would stop blackmailing me under two conditions, either I become his girlfriend, or I can pay him ten thousand dollars…"

"Which one did you choose?"

"Of course I paid him, but I went through a lot of trouble doing that…I had about three part time jobs because of it, and he often harassed me. By the time I was about to give him the money, he had shown the pictures he was using for blackmail to Takahashi-kun…"

_Takahashi must be the one Yuuri likes…_Conrad thought to himself.

"I became devastated, Takahashi-kun didn't believe a word I told him…"she said "Our manager even told the rest of my band mates…they didn't believe me at all. So I was forced to quit" she tightened the grip on the half-worn out guitar and tears started to form under her eyes.

"But I'm okay now…" she said wiping away the tears from her eyes. _Damn…why do I always have to cry whenever I remember that…?_

"I'm sorry your Majesty…I shouldn't have brought it up" Conrad apologized as he wiped away her tears from her eyes, making her slightly blush at his touch.

"It' alright…" she said.

"May I listen to your music now?" he asked.

"Sure…" he got the guitar positioned as they sat down together on a bench. She started to sing.

"_Travel to the moon kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku…dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara. Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao kitto futarinara torimodosu…Kidzuite. I'm here waiting for you ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo…I'm here waiting for you, sakebi tsudzukete. Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru._

_Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni…No need to cry…"_

**(A/N Translation:** _Travel to the moon, you're asleep, as you work out your dreams. There's no one else here, while I manipulate the stars' lights. In order to become strong, I have to remember how to smile…if we're together, I can do it…Realize that... I'm here waiting for you even if the future is different than what we have now. I'm here waiting for you, I keep on shouting. I'm sure all I have to do is pull in the thread that connects our hearts, so the person I was back then would open her eyes. No need to cry_ Song derived from Nana…it's called "A Little Pain" by Olivia

"…it's a little song I wrote back then…I never really had a chance to let others hear it. You're actually the first one to listen to it" she told him.

"I'm honored then…" he told her.

They didn't train that night, they just sat down on that bench and talked. Yuuri felt really comfortable around Conrad, it's as if she knew him from somewhere.

----------------

"You've watched Led Zeppelin perform in Boston?" she asked him in surprise "Ho-how?"

"I went to Boston, a city in the state of Massachusetts, in a country called America" he said.

"How did you get to America?!"

"Because, seventeen years ago, I went there to guard your Majesty's spirit, I ended up where you were born, the United States of America. Then I returned after witnessing the birth of our new Maou. Your mother was a very strong person. Even though you were about to be born, she kept complaining to the taxi driver"

"Eh! Could you be that passenger who gave me my name?!"

"I didn't think she'd use the name I gave you"

"Heh…then I guess being teased as Shibuya Yuuri, Harajyuku Furi was twenty percent your fault"

"I've been waiting for fifteen years, for the day I would meet your Majesty"

"Hey, do me a favor, stop calling me 'your Majesty', you're the one who named me"

"Huh?"

"Am I wrong? This is the name you gave me, godfather" she smiled under the moonlit light, realizing that she had just found the source of her strangely given name. Conrad then took out a necklace from underneath his uniform, and a small blue crystal stone hung from it. Yuuri gazed at it dreamily, saying that it was bluer than the sky.

"It's really pretty…"

"An old friend of mine gave it to me" he said.

"And you're giving it to me?"

"Yes"

"N-no! I couldn't possibly…I mean that friend must've put a lot of trust in you!"

"It's okay, now, I want you to trust in me. This necklace will protect you, no matter how far away I am"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes"

"Thanks" she said as she reached out for it. Conrad put an arm on her shoulder and said "Allow me…"

"S-sure…" Yuuri turned around and pulled her hair back as Conrad placed the necklace around her neck.

"Conrad…"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Thanks…"

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Morning came, and everyone was humming around the palace talking about the duel that will commence between Wolfram and Yuuri. One side thought that Wolfram was being so rude, challenging the new Maou after a day and also because she was a girl. The other half said that Yuuri was being too rude and ignorant of the rules within the palace and that maybe she deserved some discipline.

Later…

"Now then…" announced Günter "we will commence the duel between Wolfram von Bielefield and Queen Yuuri. The weapons are decided by the Queen, who accepted the duel"

"Wolf! Yuuri-chan! Both of you do your best!" Cheri cheered from the background.

"Heh…" Wolfram smirked "I imagined what you would look like, you'd begging for mercy on your knees. Thoughts like that can keep me occupied for a while"

_Your Majesty…I have been thinking all night for a way to stop this…_Günter thought to himself _Please forgive me._

"Hehe…" Yuuri herself smirked as well "I thought of a challenge alright…"

"Tell me then! I'm getting impatient!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

_Bonk._

"What?" said Wolfram in total confusion.

"It's a game back where I come from. It's pretty simple" she said "You put your fingers like this symbolizing scissors, paper, and rock. Scissors beats paper, paper beats rock, and rock beats scissors"

"What kind of challenge is this?!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"It's a duel of wit and luck. In battle we mainly count on strength and strategy. However in this game, it's all about honing all the good luck in your body and trying to take chances in a life or death situation while fighting to the end in a brave manner"

"This is ridiculous! I've never heard of such a thing!"

"If you don't want to, you can just quit. However you will be at lost and become identified as a quitter" she smirked.

"Why I never…!" he grunted "Fine! Let's do this!"

"Ready…1…2…3…" Yuuri waited "Go!"

Yuuri, paper, Wolfram, rock.

"Yatta! I won!" she exclaimed "Looks like this duel is over!"

"What no way! How can such flimsy paper beat the cold, hard exterior of a rock?!"

"That's the way it goes, and boohoo for you" she teased.

"I refuse…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"I refuse to be beaten by the likes of you!" Wolfram drew his sword and nearly slashed Yuuri's head off as she rolled over to the other side of the arena. Conrad threw a sword at her and she caught it just before Wolfram landed another strike on her.

"He-hey…! Wait a second!"

"You intend to be this country's queen, do you not?" he said "Then fight as if one would!"

"You're kidding!"

"YAAAAH…!" Wolfram struck her again, but Yuuri successfully blocked it with her it with her unsheathed sword. He struck her multiple times, but all she could do was defend herself.

"What's the matter? Your face looks pinched with fear" he mocked her.

"Conrad, at this rate…"said Günter.

"Just wait" said Conrad.

_Why am I always like this…?_ Yuuri thought to herself _Why can't I ever be strong?_

"Hiyah!" Wolfram tried to hit her from the side, but Yuuri swung around, causing her long black wasit-length hair to be cut just below her shoulders.

"M-my hair…" she stuttered.

"Hm, getting upset by cutting your hair, what kind of a leader are you?" Wolfram teased her, ignoring the fact that she was on her knees, staring at the remnants of what used be, her hair.

_That was the hair Takahashi-kun loved…

* * *

_

**xxxXXxxx**

"_Nee, Takahashi-kun…" she called to her band mate while they were taking a break from rehearsal "Do you think I should cut my hair short?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I thought maybe if it got too long, it'll get in the way of our performances"_

"_Technically a lot of girls who are in a band cut their hair short" he said "But you look a lot better with long hair, I like that"_

"_Th-thanks…" she said. **I'll keep it long then, just for him!

* * *

**_

**xxxXXxxx**

"That hair…"

"What?" said Wolfram.

"That hair…" she stood up as some dark anime-style aura surrounding her body "Was the hair Takahashi-kun liked!!!"

She ran at him with great speed and kicked his sword away from his hands. This was followed by a kick to the stomach, which sent him flying to the edge of the arena.

"Do you even realize how fucking long I tried to maintain that long hair?" she said grabbing his collar, followed by a punch to the face "I tried so hard to make it look good just for Takahashi-kun, and you just to go and cut it off like it was some shitty piece of garbage?! Well you are SO wrong you stupid, self-centered, hot-tempered, idiotic, blonde demon!!!"

Yet again another punch landed across his face and this time, he was sent on his back to the ground.

"I'll never forgive you!!!" she said as her foot descended to step on his stomach, but she stopped when her foot was two inches away.

"Ke…" she spat.

"Somehow…her Majesty seemed really terrifying back then…" said Günter.

"I agree" said Conrad.

"To think she would beat him like that…" Gwendal mumbled to himself "He really underestimated her"

"Great job your Majesty!" screamed Cheri.

"What do you have to say now?" she said as she looked down on the bruise faced Wolfram "You know what, I suggest you just get out and accept your defeat like a man"

"This battle isn't over yet!" said Wolfram as he got back up on his feet. Yuuri stepped back a few feet when she saw a fire ball floating on top of Wolfram's hand.

"Hey! I just beat you fair and square!" she exclaimed "If it makes you happy we can just call it a draw then you big cry baby!"

"No draws either!"

"Wolfram! Her Majesty has yet to learn the art of magic! To use your abilities on him…" Günter was cut short when Gwendal stepped up in front of him.

"Gwendal! Why are you stopping me?"

"This is a good chance to test her true self"

"But her Majesty has yet to make a contract with the Yousou"

"Maryoku is based on the person's spirit" Gwendal said stoically "If that is true, he should be able to summon magic even without making a contract"

"Hm…" Günter looked at Gwendal with such hatred, and the look on his face gleamed with fury. Meanwhile Wolfram was just about to set his fireball on Yuuri.

"All the beings that make up the element of fire, obey this great Mazoku who summons you!" several fireballs launched at Yuuri, leaving her cornered, that was until Conrad called out to her saying "Dodge!" She ducked down while covering her head, but the fire burned the back of her hands slightly.

"Shit…" she said to herself.

"You dodged them well…" said Wolfram "Let's see about this!" A huge amount of fire gathered behind Wolfram, shaping into the form a vicious looking lion. Yuuri nearly saw the gates of heaven opening before her, with angels singing graceful songs and clouds forming all around serenely…but of course she wasn't going down that easily. She ducked down and scrunched up into a little ball, with the fire nearly missing her. Unfortunately, a scream coming from a woman came from behind. The lion ended up hitting an innocent girl who was just passing by, and eventually knocking her out.

"What the hell are you doing…? Involving an innocent bystander, is this what you call duel?!" dark cloud started to hover above them while thunder could be heard ringing in the clouds. And then, rain started to fall. Like the sudden storm, Yuuri became infuriated with the thoughtless action of her opponent. Anticipation could be felt amongst the crowd, worry fell on the shoulders of Conrad and Günter, whole nervousness struck Wolfram.

"Without admitting defeat, you rampage and break the rules" she said, but this time, her tone of voice seemed to have changed, and her physical appearance slowly changed as well. Her hair grew longer and cat-like crests could be seen from her black eyes "You involve a harmless girl who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Do you crave for victory that much? Is that what you call a duel?! Your irrationality is like stomping on a single, beautiful flower!"

"He-hey…" Wolfram was shocked now, what happened to the pitiful girl he was fighting just then?

"I do not intend to shed blood, but I have no choice! I will crush you!" the water surrounding Wolfram began to take shape and turned into two water dragons "Punishment!"

The two water dragons float up in the air and struck down at Wolfram, tying him up with great force while lifting him up into the air. No one dared speak, they just stood there, flabbergasted, witnessing the power of their new Maou. Wolfram struggled to be free, but to no avail, the dragons were too strong for him. Then on top of him, the Japanese characters for 'Justice' were written.

"So I see" said Gwendal, who looked more pleased than worried seeing his brother in his current situation "So the spirit is authentic"

"The one named Wolfram; you shall repent for your sins" she began "God is forgiving…"

With that, all went black, and she fell unconscious unto the ground. People came to her aid once the dragons dropped Wolfram. When Yuuri woke up three days later, all was a blur…

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Günter had told Yuuri everything that had happened before she passed out.

"Wow…I didn't know I could sleep for so long…" she said to herself.

"Oh yeah, what about that girl?" she asked Günter.

"You mean Doria, the maid?"

"Oh yeah…she was the one who accompanied me to the bath the other day…" Yuuri recalled.

"Her life is not in danger, she will be able to go back to work in a few days"

"I see, that's a relief"

"Gwendal had protected her with a barrier"

"Gwendal did?"

Yuuri looked to the other side of the room, only to find Wolfram there leaning by the window. Yuuri glared at him first, and then he glared back. She stuck her tongue out at him very childishly and mumbled "Stupid blondie…" Wolfram heard what she said and held his head up high with a slight "Hmph!"

_Ah…the wonders of love…_Günter said mentally.

Meanwhile, in another part of the kingdom, danger was afoot…

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

_**END OF ACT TWO.**_

Yes, I know, it has been a VERY long time since I've updated…I got some inspiration from reading some SasuSaku fan fiction and I finally got the bone to write this thing. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I like the way female Yuuri is in a rock band, very cool, well at least to me. Keep those reviews coming!

_Signing out_

**_Fujiwara Yuriko_**


	3. Shibuya Yuuri! I am the Maou!

**Author's Notes: **Nothing to say except thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and never will. Trust me, if I did, well...you know the rest.

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

_**Recap of last chapter...**_

_Yuuri looked to the other side of the room, only to find Wolfram there leaning by the window. Yuuri glared at him first, and then he glared back. She stuck her tongue out at him very childishly and mumbled "Stupid blondie…" Wolfram heard what she said and held his head up high with a slight "Hmph!"_

_Ah…the wonders of love…Günter said mentally._

_Meanwhile, in another part of the kingdom, danger was afoot…

* * *

_

**xxxXXxxx**

Yuuri had been stuck with Wolfram that day she woke up. Man was she ever pissed at him. Whenever she tried to have a proper conversation with him, he'd either scuff at her human topics or say what a waste of time it is for him to be watching over such a wimpy girl. That afternoon, Yuuri managed to sneak away from Günter and all his weird lessons on the traditions of marriage in Shin Makoku. She was walking around the palace that time when she had stumbled across a certain room with the door slightly peeking out. She peeked inside and saw it was empty, so she walked inside. The room had a nice atmosphere around it as she looked around. There was a huge king sized bed in the side of the room that was almost similar to hers. A velvet green couch sat beside the window, with a table in front of it. She wandered some more and found weapons hanging on the walls as a decoration. She began examining one sword, it had a pearly white sheath and it had engravings of flowers all over it. She saw the silver handle on the sword and it had a ruby red jewel embedded on it. She reached out to touch the sword when a male voice appeared out of nowhere.

"What're you doing in my room?" she turned around to see Wolfram a few feet away from her "Have your parents not taught you anything about personal privacy?"

"Sorry" she said "I was just exploring when I came across this room"

"Hmph! Well at least you didn't touch anything" he said "Anyway, didn't you have some lessons with Günter?"

"Oh...right..." she said "Hehehe...he decided to end it early I guess..."

_I have enough to deal with at school I don't need this crap..._she thought.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Günter's voice echoed across the hallway from the outside "Where are you? Our lessons aren't over yet!"

"Oh shit..." she said "Hey Wolfram, is there a place I can hide?"

"What does that have anything to do with me?" he said.

"Your Majesty!" his voice was coming closer. Yuuri panicked, she quickly grabbed Wolfram and hid inside a closet. When she heard Günter's voice to be fading away, she let out a heavy sigh of relief, barely realizing what her position was right now. The closet was now less than five feet wide and six feet in length. The only things that were in the closet were some military clothes, armor, weapons, and a few swords and spears in a neat pile behind them.

"Oh my god Wolfram, I'm sorry..." she said.

"You'd better be! I had nothing to do with this yet you just suddenly grabbed me in here for no reason!" he said practically screaming in her face, and this annoyed her.

"Well it's not my fault that those lessons were so goddamned boring!"

"Maybe next time you should open up that smallish brain of yours to something other than your human traditions!"

"Oh yeah, suddenly being pulled away from your own world without your consent isn't such a big surprise now is it!?"

"There's such a thing called 'coping' you know!"

"I'm not that stupid you hot-tempered blondie! I just need time!" she became annoyed and attempted to hit him with the jacket she grabbed from behind her, unfortunately that was her big mistake. The jacket didn't come off the hanger, so her hand slipped off and she fell down on the blonde fire-using Mazoku.

"Ugh..." she said feeling a small pain on her foot. She opened her eyes and saw Wolfram beneath her; he looked at her both in surprise and in embarrassment. Wolfram reacted faster and pushed Yuuri off him, causing her to hit her head on a shelf.

"Ow..." she moaned rubbing her head "You could be a little more gentle!"

"Well you could be a little less clumsy!" he said opening the closet door "The nerve..."

_She did look a little cute from that point of view...Argh! What the hell am I thinking about...?! ...she **is **my fiancée though...oh god...Wolfram, pull yourself together!_

"Stupid, inconsiderate, selfish, hot-tempered blondie..." Yuuri muttered to herself. Conrad was not the least bit like Wolfram. Conrad was gentle, caring, warm, and cool, in comparison to his brothers. Come to think of it, where is Conrad? It was already night time and she hasn't seen him since she fainted.

"Hey, Wolfram, where's Conrad" she asked him.

"Huh? Sir Weller?" he looked at her with a hazed look in his eyes "Sir Weller is in a village run by humans. Being a frontier village, there have been many conflicts. He went with Gwendal to suppress them"

"Conflicts?"

"They have been pillaged by a nearby village"

"It's not serious enough that people have died, is it?"

"I have never heard of a battle where there are no causalities"

"What! That's horrible!" she exclaimed as she looked at Wolfram with a very serious look "Take me there! I have to stop this now!"

"What're you saying? Those unruly humans have just fought against Shin Makoku, are you saying we shouldn't show them who's boss?"

"Like us, they have a right to protest against things that they think isn't righteous" she said "I don't want innocent lives to be taken in such a vulgar manner"

"But...!"

"Please Wolfram!" she practically begged him. Being as cute as she was, Wolfram couldn't help but feel the pity in her eyes. So he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Wolfram gathered a handful of troops that night, alongside Yuuri as they rode off into the moonlight, hoping to be able to catch up with Conrad and the others. Wolfram was in command that time, Yuuri rode behind Wolfram and held onto his waist as they rode off. A slight tint of pink could be seen on Wolfram's nose as he felt Yuuri's chest rub off behind him, not to mention her frail arms wrapped around his waist. He shook off any more aberrant thoughts and continued to ride off with his men.

"Hold on tight!" he told her "Honestly, you're so pathetic, not being able to ride a horse!"

"Shut up you stupid blondie!" said Yuuri as she looked behind her seeing some really good-looking bishounnen boys that Wolfram brought along "By the way, who exactly are these people?"

"These are my personal guard, most of them are good at magic. I handpicked them myself"

"I feel kind of out of place here..." she said "Hey, are you sure it was alright not to tell Günter?"

"Do you think he'd actually let you near a skirmish?"

"You got a point there...But leaving without telling anyone has its consequences"

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Another peaceful morning at Shin Makoku Castle...

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Maybe not...

Günter had been searching the entire palace for Yuuri that night, and he hasn't stopped until early morning. He looked really desperate as he searched all throughout the palace, looking pale from the lack of sleep and stress from finding his queen. Meanwhile the three maids were hovering in the doorway, watching Günter with pity as he tried to search for Yuuri.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Oh, where could she be...?"

"Lord Wolfram isn't here either..."

"Maybe they eloped..."

"Maybe because he was pressured by her fiancée and his mother"

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Yuuri, Wolfram, and the others had been riding all night, now that it was morning; Yuuri was getting pretty tired from sleep depravation. And because of this, Wolfram transferred her in front of him to avoid her from falling off. She dozed off a little that night, and awoke to find her head leaning on the crook of Wolfram's neck. She quickly moved away blushing madly at their sudden body contact. She didn't notice the shade of pink plastered on Wolfram's face.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"Just a few hours" he said "Pathetic, you can't even stay awake for one night"

"Well sorry" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice "I guess riding a horse in the middle of the night in a totally different world doesn't work up stress now does it?"

"Oh shut up already" he said.

"Hmph" was all she said back to him. She had a strange feeling in her gut that someone was following them. She looked up to the sky and saw a kotsuhizoku flying just above them.

"I thought I had a feeling someone was following us. Looks like it was just Kohi" she said "Even without eyes he's still able to understand his surroundings, it's pretty cool"

"It's the village!" her so-called knight in shining armor exclaimed. Yuuri's eyes opened widely in shcok to see a once small and peaceful village to be smothered by a blanket of flames. People were running everywhere frantically searching for safety or just trying to gather whatever belongings they can.

"What could've caused this...?" Yuuri whispered.

"Even though my brother has been for a while, it turned out this bad..."

"Naïve as ever I see" a foreign voice called out to them, it seemed to belong to no other than Adelbert "Do you think your brother can do anything?"

"Hey, it's that macho guy from before...!" Yuuri exclaimed "What was his name...? Oh yeah, Adelbert!"

"My, you have good memory" he smirked "Back then I thought you were an idiot"

"Well I'm soo sorry you thought that then!" she said glaring at him _But thank god I remembered his name...everyone in this world has such complicated names..._She had noticed Wolfram was sweating up and shaking, but he was barely even moving. She also noticed that this was also happening to the other soldiers around them.

"What's matter? You're all covered in sweat" she looked worried and turned to Adelbert.

"It's a shame, Wolfram" he said "I'm sure you brought the strongest magic users, but they are all trapped in the magic barrier. You should always have at least one soldier who can dispel magic"

"Did you do something to them?" said Yuuri.

"Pretty much, but tell me, why are you riding with him?" he smirked "How did you get him to let you ride in front of him like a lover when he only responds to his mother and brother?"

"What...?" then she remembered what situation she had with Wolfram _Oh crap...I forgot all about it..._

"Wait, how do you know his mother and brother? Come to think of it, you were also acquainted with Conrad" she thought for a while "Are you a Mazoku too?"

"I used to be"

"Then why don't you get along with him or Conrad?! Why do you interfere with us?"

"Because I hate them" was all he said "I hate the Mazoku with passion. That's why I came to rescue you. Suddenly being sent to a different world, and pressured to become the Maou. The Maou is the enemy of the humans, don't you think it was cruel to expose you to that kind of situation? These guys needed a sacrifice. They will set you on the throne, just so they can have a figurehead to run the country. You are a normal human, that's why the magic seal doesn't work on you. Am I right?"

"I am..." she started to gaze into space pondering on Adelbert's words when out of nowhere, Wolfram screamed out "Don't listen to him!"

"Wolfram, you can talk?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't listen to anything this man says...if you'd join up with him..." he was shaking hard while saying this.

"Hey, if it hurts too much don't push yourself..." she said as she held onto Wolfram's arm.

"That's right, 'sanran boy'" Adelbert suddenly pulled out his sword and pointed it threateningly at Wolfram's neck.

"Wolfram!"

"Being the youngest son, you could have led an easier life had you not become so strong in magic" he smirked "'What can humans do?',' We can't let the humans rise up against us', isn't that what you always say? Do you know who torched that village? Humans did it"

"Humans...?" said Yuuri.

"The humans that you hate so much have set your village ablaze!"

"Humans are fighting each other? Why!?" said Yuuri as she thought of the humans throwing flames at the houses of their own kind, everyone panicking, running for their lives.

"You were probably behind this!" said Wolfram.

"I just gave them advice. Their village had a famine; they practically had no food left. At this rate they would've starved to death. So I told them where they can get some food"

"But those people...they're also humans! Why do they have to something as vulgar as this!? Those people are also humans!" Yuuri screamed this in Adelbert's face.

"Those are the people who have submitted themselves to the Mazoku. I can't view those people as humans!" Adelbert put on a sickening smile which made Yuuri's heart set ablaze just seeing him.

"I don't understand..."

"You don't have to. Anyway, I cam here to rescue you" he stretched out his hand to Yuuri, offering her a ride down from the safety of Wolfram's arms.

"Go..."

"Huh? Wolfram?"

"He doesn't look like he wants to hurt you, just do what he says and go"

"But what about you and the others?"

"Just forget about us and go!" Wolfram had a sincere look in his eyes as Yuuri looked up to him with her own worried eyes "I'll definitely come back for you"

Seeing as how serious Wolfram was, Yuuri gave him one last look of worry as she let go of his arm and clibed down the horse.

"Good choice" said Adelbert.

"I'm the only one you want right?" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's foot and used it to kick the horse slightly on the side, until it began to run off with Wolfram and his platoon.

"No...! Wait! Yuuri!" was all she heard before Wolfram set off into the fields.

"You little brat..."

"Wolfram did choose someone who could resist magic"

"And that would be you?"

"Hehe...I guess so" she said "I decided to stick with them to the end of this demon attraction. But I have no business with you, I don't need you on my crew"

"I see, so that's how it is" he pointed his sword at Yuuri's neck "I guess I should kill you here right now"

Yuuri was unable to move due to the fear and shock of having a sword pointed at her neck. She didn't want to die, not here, not now. She still had a lot of things to do. Her mind told her to run but it seemed her body just won't budge. Then she thought, _If I died...would Takahashi-kun still care...?_

"Wha-what're you doing...?" she managed to blurt out while shaking with fear.

"You've joined up with the Mazoku, I have no choice. It would be troublesome to have a Mazoku with a Maou in power"

"No way..."

"Now, you die!"

Yuuri closed her eyes as she saw the heavy blade that was about to slice her in half. She awaited the hard metal, but nothing came, instead fragments of what seemed to be human bones appeared.

"Ko-kohi...!"

"I've never seen a kotsuhizoku act like that before" he said "But anyway, what a weird thing that is"

"What do you know about Kohi!?" she exclaimed _Although I don't know much either..._ "But what gives you the right to do that to him!?"

"Are you sympathizing with a lifeless demon?"

"Shut up! I've been like this all my life!"

"Interesting...hm" Adelbert once again raised his sword, but what he did was unforgivable to Yuuri. Without warning, she did a fast kick to his hand and his sword fell out. Adelbert stood there, shocked by what Yuuri had shown him.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" she said positioning herself in a fighting stance "Come at me then you stupid macho wanna-be model!"

"Hm, very strong for a girl..."

"Shut up!"

From the distance, the pounding of horses could be heard running towards them.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad was hurriedly running towards them on his horse.

"Conrad!" Yuuri smiled at the sight of her savior.

"Hm, doesn't this look familiar..." Adelbert turned on his foot and ran away from the scene of the crime. Conrad was too late with dealing with Adelbert, but he stopped his horse in front of Yuuri.

"Your Majesty!"

"Conrad!" she said happily. But just as Conrad stopped his horse, Adelbert had already gotten on his and said "We'll meet again, have fun with that pile of bones" as he strode off out of sight.

"After him!" Conrad commanded his men. Yuuri watched the man who tried to kill her be chased by soldiers, hoping never to run into him again. She relaxed a little now, but was surprised when Conrad suddenly embraced her from behind.

"Thank goodness Yuuri...I didn't think I would make it this time..." he said as he let out a sigh in relief.

"Co-conrad..." she blushed madly at the touch of Conrad's arms now wrapped around her neck "Thanks..."

Another set of hooves made it's way towards them, it seemed Wolfram and his men had come back looking all better now.

"Yuuri!"

"Wolfram!" she said as she released herself from Conrad's arms "Are you alright?"

"There is no need for you to worry about me"

"Sheesh, talk about a temper. Maybe next time you can ask someone else to save your butt!"

"I never asked for your help!"

"Then I won't next time! Hmph!"

"He tends to blame himself" said Conrad "And he was the one who brought you all the way out here"

"There's no need to say that" she said "I was the one who forced him to come along with me after all, therefore I am the one to blame"

"It's alright your Majesty, I understand how you feel" said Conrad.

"Wait, how did you know I was here?" she asked him.

"While we were fighting in the village along the border, the kotsuhizuko around us felt the predicament you were in. they are able to communicate with each other in their own way"

"You mean that, if it hadn't been for me, Kohi could've lived?" she felt bad about the way Kohi was treated. She looked at the scattered bones on the ground and began to put them back together for a proper burial, which wasn't needed now because...

"What the--?" Kohi sudden came back to like, flying in the air as if nothing had happened "What just, happened?"

"They don't die easily, I you just put the body back together it'll come back to life" said Conrad.

"Oh I see..."

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Yuuri watched the village burn to the ground, along with Wolfram and the survivors of the massacre. She felt really sorry for those people who had just lost their homes and wanted to do something about it. She wanted to be able to rebuild what they had lost if possible. Just then, she saw Conrad and the others lending a hand to those who had been injured. She walked towards the said sight and entered a white tent, inside were the people who had been victimized by the unruly fire. She trembled at the idea that these people had just been caught in a fire, and that she couldn't do anything to help them. She saw one person being treated by a woman with long green hair tied in a braid behind her back. She wore a white militaristic uniform similar to the other people treating. Her patient moaned in pain as she gently wrapped bandages around his body.

"I'm almost done, please bear with the pain" she told him "It's alright now..."

"Um..." Yuuri said behind the said woman as she turned to see the Maou standing right before her with eyes wide open.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Yuuri asked the green-haired woman, her smile brightened up for some reason as she bowed down in front of Yuuri.

"N-not at all, your Majesty" she said "I will be alright by myself"

"Really, I don't mind" she smiled "What's your name?"

"Yes, my name is Gisela" she said looking up at her.

"Gisela eh? That's a pretty name" she said as she took some medicine and bandages from the table beside them "Does anyone need antiseptic?"

"Don't come near me!" screamed the man who was lying on the bed "I don't need help from the Mazoku! You guys are our enemy!"

"You're a human right? I won't do anything, I just want to--"

"Liar!"

"Liar or not, you were the one who was attacked! The village was made up of humans like you!" she exclaimed "That's--!

"Those humans aren't the same as us! They joined up with the Mazoku! They aren't human! They just aren't human!"

"Hmph! Then if I was your enemy maybe I should've killed you off by now right? And please entertain me later about how your logic works because I'm going to help you. Gisela, what else is wrong with him?"

"We-well...he still has some cuts on his leg, but I can handle this by myself you don't need to worry" she said.

"No, I didn't come here just to be told off, and if I want to help someone I'd do it" she said as the man looked at her in anger "And just so you know, I've never killed nor harmed a human nor any other living being in my life"

"Tsch..." the man looked away as Yuuri began to put bandages on his cuts "Is this enough Gisela-san?"

"Yes, but maybe you should go and rest now..."

"No, I told you before Gisela-san, I came here to help" she smiled as she helped the medics with fixing up the patients. By now, she was used to the constant glares and insults thrown at her, after all she'd been through heck a lot more pain than that. Unfortunately, the group of humans who came in were piling up, and this time Gisela seriously insisted to stop Yuuri. She had no other choice than to leave the tent and join up with Conrad and Wolfram.

"Why do they do this?" she asked Conrad "I thought they were Mazoku who hated humans"

"Why would we do that?" said Wolfram "This is our land, burning it would just ruin our land. Not to mention the forest"

"It's not that I don't understand that humans and Mazoku are natural enemies...how do I say it...it's kinda like cats and dogs, snakes and mongooses...But that's because they're born different right? Why would humans fight each other?"

"Then are you saying there are no conflicts on earth?"

"Ye-yes...there are...but..." she stuttered _It hurts when you say that with a gentle face..._

Gwendal came riding along by then, and he seemed to be accompanied by a bunch of men escorting what seemed to be a captive.

"This man was incited by Adelbert" he said showing the man to Yuuri and the others "There seemed to be a fire-user among the group, that's why the fire grew"

"I thought so" said Conrad.

"By the way, is she just going to watch the whole thing?" Gwendal seemed to be gesturing Yuuri "Or are you going to bless with your water elemental to put out the ever spreading fire?" he seemed to be mocking her this time.

"I-I...I don't know what you're talking about..." she said nervously as she stared at him.

"Brother, it seems as though she can't remember" said Wolfram "All we can say is that it was a miracle that happened while she was unconscious. So she's a useless pathetic wimp who can't use magic, wield a sword, or ride a horse"

_These people..._she thought _I don't fit in with them at all...I don't belong here...Why was I even brought here? To be mocked and laughed at? Haven't I gone through enough trouble of that back home? Oh god...I don't feel so good..._

"I did a miracle? What did I do?" she asked them both in shock as she tried to hold back the tears forming behind her eyes.

"If you can't help us, then at least stay out of our way" said Gwendal, totally oblivious to the fact that she was now completely teary-eyed. She cursed him under her breath.

"Hey" said Gwendal as he motioned his men to bring the captive over to the villagers "Keep walking! He's the one who burned down your village. Do what you want with him, kill him if you must"

"What...?" Yuuri couldn't believe her ears. It was true that conflicts like these occurred back on earth, but never this way. "What're you saying!? Wait a second! What you're doing will not help anyone!" she said as she ran to the captive man.

"Gwendal, stop them! This man may have burned down their houses, but killing him will not solve anything! You'll be just as rotten as the deed!"

"Something must have happened in the tent" he smirked at the girl who was trying so desperately to protect the guilty culprit.

"That has nothing to do with this!" she exclaimed "If this is what you call justice then I guess you might've just killed me as well right? Besides, don't you have something better to do, let's say put out that freaking fire!?"

"A fire caused by magic cannot be put out that easily" said Conrad "Gwendal, an earth user, thought we could build a barricade around the fire using dirt. In order to do that though, most of the forest might have to be sacrificed. We have to wait for someone who can manipulate water"

"But that's..."

"Brother" Wolfram was smiling at Gwendal with a nasty look in his eyes "Would this attack be a declaration of war?"

_Declaration of war...?_

"Well, it could be"

"I thought so"

"Why don't you think about it more rationally? There aren't any soldiers on the opposing side. We only need to punish those who were actively involved. What's more important is clarification"

"Wait a second!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Then are to sit back and bite our fingers while we let them atrociously attack our land?"

"I said wait a second!" her cries fell on deaf ears "Are you guys going to just ignore me!?"

"Well, what I'm saying is..."

"Hey! Listen to me will ya!?"

_What a noisy brat..._Wolfram thought.

"Conrad..." Yuuri calmed down a bit.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"You asked if there were conflicts on earth too right?"

"Yes"

"There are, but there is always someone who's trying to stop it. Even if they're fighting, everyone wants peace. But look at you guys! All you seem to think about is getting back at the people who caused you trouble! Getting revenge against them would solve nothing! It'll only make them to a come back until the whole process is repeated over and over again, until there's not an ounce of humanity left on either side!"

"Hold your tongue outsider, if you don't intend to lead this country then stop talking. I have a responsibility to protect Shin Makoku" said Gwendal "I don't know about your country, but we, the Mazoku, have our own way of dealing with things"

Yuuri gritted her teeth in anger, this militaristic freak could never understand true peace if it hit him in the face.

"If that's the case, then I'll change it!" she began to look more and more serious every second "I'll change the old way of Shin Makoku. I'll become the Maou...!"

"Yuuri..." said Conrad as he looked at her with usual warm and caring smile, Wolfram just looked completely shocked and out of words. Meanwhile, the fire in the village grew threefold which caught everyone's attention away from the ranting self-proclaimed Maou. The prisoner, seeing his chance, knocked the guards out of the way and lunged at Yuuri at full throttle, holding what seemed to be a glass shard. He landed on top of her, pointing the glass shard to her throat.

"Nobody move! Or your precious Maou will get hurt!" he threatened.

"Your Majesty...!" said Conrad. Gwendal motioned Wolfram not to more, meaning not be so brash as to cost Yuuri her own life.

"To think that this brat became the Maou... She came unarmed and she can't even use magic!" he pulled her up by her collar "Give me a horse!"

Gwendal got off his horse without looking the least bit concerned, as if he actually wanted her to leave.

"Brother!"

"Gwendal! Stop this!"

"Don't anyone come a step closer!"

"This can't be..." Conrad muttered.

"Brother! Why!?"

Out of nowhere, small footsteps came in running through the bushes as Yuuri got on the horse, from the bushes came a small boy who grabbed the man's leg and caught him off balance. The situation took a turn when the horse suddenly stoop up on its hind legs, which made Yuuri topple off, now expecting to bleed on the ground. The bleeding didn't come though, someone caught her, and to her surprise, it was no other than Gwendal.

"Gwendal?" she said in surprise.

"As if my horse would let anyone else ride him"

"Oh, it's like a master and pet bonding thing" she smiled. She turned around and saw that Wolfram had stormed at the prisoner, commanding him to be taken away. Meanwhile Conrad was tending to the child that had just saved Yuuri's life. She quickly got off Gwendal's arms and ran to his pint-sized savior.

"Are you alright there?" she asked the little boy.

"It seems like he's hurt somewhere..." said Conrad.

"Oh no...Quick get a medic! Oh yeah, get Gisela!" she exclaimed.

"Your Majesty..."

"Hurry!"

"Get Gisela!" Conrad commanded his troops.

"Yes sir!"

The small boy opened his eyes to black-haired girl sitting beside him. He looked at her innocently with his eyes and began to speak "Your Majesty..."

"You don't need to call me that..." she said as she placed her hand on the child's shoulder.

"But, you're a queen right...? You're going to protect our village aren't you?"

"...I promise..." she said in reply "I will protect this village. I will protect all who inhabit this land"

"Will you teach me how to play the guitar?"

"Huh...?"

"Conrad-san told me about how beautifully you play that instrument...and that you sang very well too"

She looked at the eyes of the injured child, her heart completely moved. She gestured to Conrad who just smiled at her. Her tears began to flow out of nowhere as she wiped them with the back of her hand, not wanting anyone to see her weakness. All of a sudden, rain began to fall as it washed away the remnants of the fiery tongues.

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

A celebration was spread all throughout Shin Makoku as the news of their newly awaited Maou has finally arrived. A ceremony was held within the castle walls, where all the elite standing people, including soldiers and medics attended. The castle bells could be heard throughout the land, signifying that the celebration was just about to start. Yuuri stood alongside Conrad and Gwendal, wearing a purple robe with a huge red jewel on the shoulder, making her look more like royalty, but she was still wearing her uniform though. She looked up the stairs that held a huge fountain from above. There was a huge statue of a tiger's head that hung from the walls, and from it water came out reaching the pool on the bottom, making it seem like a giant waterfall. Cheri stood above the stairs, waiting for Yuuri to come forth. Yuuri walked up slowly to the top of the stairs, a lot was going through her mind at that time actually.

_Oh my god...I'm actually going to be the queen of this land...rule the people, and no one can go against it! Not to mention that this castle is practically mine and what's best is that this isn't a dream! Wow! My god! The only thing I dread now are those lessons with Günter...ugh...who invented school anyway? I hope they're rotting perfectly fine in hell right now...oh wait...I almost forgot about my engagement to Wolfram! Wait, they said that I couldn't take it back right? Holy crap! What have I gotten myself into?! I'll try and persuade him to cancel after the ceremony...come to think of it, how come he hasn't said anything about canceling it? He has been treating me badly a lot of times but he never mentioned anything about it...probably that over-sized ego of his..._

(A/N: Wow...that was a lot of thoughts...)

She reached the top of the stairs and looked nervously as what seemed to be her last moment as a normal high school, guitar playing school girl. Cheri noticed how nervous she was and told her in a motherly voice "Calm down..."

"I just have to stick my hand in the waterfall right?"

"Yes, to become queen, that's the only thing you have to do. Easy isn't it?"

"Hehe...even I can do that" she said as she took one last gulp. _Right!_

_Oh god...why did I say that back then...? No wait! I won't back down on my word! I promised those people I would protect them...I can't back down now, not after how much that kid looked up to me...this is it. I swear, this time, I'll be a great ruler..._

With one last breath, she thrust her hand into the waterfall.

_Weird...so now...I'm...a queen..._

"Hm...weird..." she muttered. Suddenly, some force coming from the water fall started grabbing her into the water.

"Wh-what the...!?" she exclaimed "Something's grabbing me arm!"

"Your Majesty!" Günter and Conrad said unison.

"Ugh...! What the hell is this!!?" half her body was already being soaked by the lukewarm water as Günter and Conrad grabbed her free arm, pulling her back to this world. Everyone stood in horror of what was happening to their newly ordained Maou. Even though two strong men were pulling out of the water, whatever was pulling her made it more difficult for them to pull her out. Eventually, the current won, now she was felt like she was going down the sewage pipe or something.

* * *

**xxxXXxxx**

Yuuri felt really sick now, not only did she feel wet, but her head felt like it was going to split open any second now. She opened her eyes, only to find that she was in front of the person she least expected to see, Murata Ken.

_Huh...weird...what's Murata doing here in Shin Makoku...wait...Murata? 'Da heck!? I'm back!_

"Thank goodness you came through..." said Murata.

"Huh...?" she said.

"Murata-kun, didn't you leave me behind?"

"I can't leave behind someone who saved me" he said as he motioned to the police officer with them "She seems to be alright"

_It must've all been a dream then...huh?_ she looked on her shoulder and saw that the golden rope used to decorate the robe she was wearing a while ago was still on her _Then...what's this...?

* * *

_

**xxxXXxxx**

After Yuuri's unfortunate incident in the urinal, Murata was kind enough as to accompany her home while walked her bike home. She still couldn't believe what just happened was actually true, that she had just been appointed as that kingdom's queen in another dimension...some normal teenage like this turned out to be.

"Hey, Shibuya..." said Murata "I became the manager of a newly formed rock band not too long ago. I heard you were in one not too long ago too right?"

"Uhm...yeah, I quit though" she said looking at the ground.

"Do you have any plans on going solo or something?" he asked her.

"Great, you see, they're looking for a female singer because they thought it might give 'em a little edge. They're really cool people, plus they're really good-looking..." he teased.

"Oh god Murata-kun, don't place me as those kinds of women..." she thought for a while though, she had always wanted to play once more onstage, rocking out to the natural rocker she was. So without hesitating, she said "Sure, when're the auditions?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at my house" he said "How 'bout I pick you then?"

"Sure, since I don't really know where you live"

"Good, it's a date then" she smiled teasingly at her.

"Hehehe...funny..." she said sarcastically "By the way, what's the name of the band?"

"It's called, Frail Bones" he said.

_I think this may be my chance to start new..._she thought _Maybe then...I can finally try and forget about Takahashi-kun...can I...? How I'd die to see him again and tell him what really happened...but if I did that, will he believe me...? Well at least I'm sure this band doesn't have a weird manager or anything.

* * *

_

**xxxXXxxx**

_**END OF CHAPTER THREE.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

Phew...I can't believe how fast I'm updating nowadays...I'm on a role yeah! Hehehe...anyways, right now I'm open for requests if you guys wanna see something 'special' in the next chapter and I'll gladly open up to them. Like maybe more fluff, like the one I wrote at the beginning, or maybe a come back by Yuuri's band...whatever your hearts desire! Thanks a bunch!

Oh yeah, keep those reviews coming! And any help with any bad grmmar or typos made during the stories will be gladly fixed once you tell me.

And a surprise is waiting for you in chapter four...(smirk)

_**Signing out.**_

_Fujiwara Yuriko._


End file.
